Back to the Future: The Weakest Link
by Anakin McFly
Summary: 8 contestants play the game for a million cents. Who will win? There's only one way to find out... CHAP 7 UP!
1. Intro and Round One

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own BttF. Not even the DVD. 2 of the questions were from classmates, another from a class notice board and one more from Bill and Ted. The rest are mine. This fic is dedicated to J-Flux, who for some reason has stopped writing.  
  
Back to the Future: The Weakest Link  
  
Jaina McFly: Hello everybody and welcome to the BTTF edition of The Weakest Link!  
  
(Applause)  
  
JM: Today we have here 8 contestants who will be playing the game in hopes of winning the grand prize of... (Drum roll) ONE MILLION CENTS! Or, in other words, $10,000.  
  
Audience: Oooooh...  
  
JM: For those people who have no idea what TWL is, go watch the show, and for those people who haven't watched BTTF, go watch it too. If you don't know who I am, I'm the alter ego of Anakin McFly, who is currently too overwhelmed by homework and band practice to do anything but sleep and write stuff like this. Anyway, the contestants for today are, in alphabetical order, Biff, Clara, Doc, George, Jennifer, Lorraine, Marty and a miscellaneous representative of the Hill Valley Toilet Committee.  
  
(Audience applaud the HVTC rep, who waves and gives out autographs.)  
  
JM: Ok, we can skip the introductions. If you don't know who those people are, as I said, go watch the show. Universal Studios better be paying me for this. In the case of the HVTC rep, you probably won't know him, so I'll give him some time to introduce himself.  
  
(Spotlight moves over to the HVTC rep.)  
  
HVTC rep: Hi everybody! My name is 'Ted' Theodore Logan and I work in the Hill Valley Toilet Committee. For this year, our vision is to have the cleanest toilets in the world, so party on, dudes!  
  
Audience: EXCELLENT!  
  
JM: On to the show...you all should know the rules, so we can start. Just take note, however, that to bank money you have to say the following phrase: "Some crazy driver wearing Nike shoes just crashed my brand new Mercedes Benz in his weird looking DeLorean going at the speed of 87 mph and I demand compensation."  
  
Marty: Huh?  
  
(JM repeats herself)  
  
JM: Got it?  
  
Contestants: Yup.  
  
JM: Yay! On to the questions! We'll begin with Biff, as his name comes first alphabetically. Start the clock. Biff, as stickmen don't wear clothes, are they considered pornographic?  
  
B: Of course!  
  
JM: Right. Clara, if the male of a goose is called a gander, is the male of a moose called Amanda?  
  
C: Yup!  
  
JM: Correct. Doc, what do you call someone who breaks wind?  
  
D: A windbreaker!  
  
JM: Yes! George, what is the Matrix?  
  
G: No one can tell you what the Matrix is. You have to see it for yourself.  
  
JM: Uh...yeah. Jennifer, why do all the years the DeLorean go to end with a '5'?  
  
J: That's just the way it is.  
  
JM: Yup. Lorraine, were KIA vehicles Killed In Action?  
  
L: I think so.  
  
JM: Correct! Man, you guys are good. Marty, who is shorter, you or Luke Skywalker?  
  
M: LUKE! DEFINITELY!  
  
JM: Er, the answer was 'I don't know'.  
  
M: Aw, man!  
  
JM: Ted, if you have one piece of advice to give to the world, what would it be?  
  
T: PARTY ON, DUDES!  
  
Audience: EXCELLENT!  
  
M: What kind of question is that?  
  
JM: A good one. Back to you, Biff.  
  
B: Some crazy driver wearing Nike shoes...  
  
(Jaina starts whistling the BttF theme song)  
  
B: ...Mercedes Benz in his weird...  
  
Timer: Teet!  
  
B: #@$!  
  
JM: Times up! It's now time to vote off The Weakest Link!  
  
Miscellaneous voice from somewhere: With one question wrong, Marty is the weakest link. Everyone else is the strongest link. Let's see who gets kicked out...  
  
JM: We shall now go for a short but irritating commercial break, and when we come back, we'll see who each person voted for. Hang on there, and hands off that remote. Thanks.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Round Two

Disclaimer: I still don't own BttF.  
  
Back to the Future: The Weakest Link  
  
JM: Hi, and welcome back to TWL. The contestants shall now take turns to display their votes...  
  
B: Marty  
  
C: Ted  
  
D: Biff  
  
G: Clara  
  
J: Clara  
  
L: Ted  
  
M: Clara  
  
T: Biff  
  
JM: Uh, ok. Biff, why Marty?  
  
B: I still haven't forgiven him for the two manure truck accidents.  
  
M: That was 30 years ago!  
  
B: So?  
  
JM: Clara, why Ted?  
  
C: The last time I visited the toilet, a centipede crawled out.  
  
JM: Ok... Jennifer, why Clara?  
  
J: Flaming Trails paid me to do it.  
  
C: Hey!  
  
FT: (insert whatever she wants to say here)  
  
J: Sorry. But I needed the money.  
  
JM: Lorraine, why Ted?  
  
L: He's advertising for a show other that BttF.  
  
JM: So what? I get more cash that way, you know. Ted, why Biff?  
  
T: I'm doing it in alphabetical order, dude!  
  
D: Oh oh.  
  
M: Whew.  
  
JM: Ok. Anyway, with 3 votes against her, Clara is The Weakest Link. Goodbye. (Clara leaves)  
  
C (off screen): I can't believe it! How can they do this to me? *sob*  
  
JM: Now, it's on to Round Two, and you've still won nothing. Good for whoever's sponsoring this. Ok, we'll start with you again, Biff. Get the clock going. Why does Yoda need a walking stick if he can fight so well?  
  
B: He can't fight well. It's all special effects.  
  
JM: Right. Doc, if the speed of thought is faster than that of light, can thoughts go back in time?  
  
D: I suppose so. That's why some people can predict the future.  
  
JM: Yup. George, do heartless people get heart attacks?  
  
G: No.  
  
JM: Correct. Jennifer, when should you not go to the dentist?  
  
J: After eating Oreos.  
  
(Ted starts singing the Oreos jingle, and everyone stares at him until he stops.)  
  
JM: Correct. Lorraine, is Jennifer Parker related to Peter Parker?  
  
L: No.  
  
JM: WRONG! Everyone's related! We're all human, right? (Starts laughing manically) Ahem. Marty, what is the personalized license plate number of the Pinhead's shared vehicle?  
  
M: OUTATUNE!  
  
JM: Right! Ted, who was Joan of Arc?  
  
T: Noah's wife?  
  
JM: Yup! Biff, in a symphonic band, which are better, the brass or the woodwinds?  
  
B: Brass?  
  
JM: NO! WOODWINDS RULE THE BAND! Um...Doc, why shouldn't people drink and drive?  
  
D: If they hit a hump, they'll spill their drink.  
  
JM: Right. George, why is Round Two of this stupid, pointless game longer than Round One of this stupid, pointless game?  
  
G: The people who wrote it are stupid and pointless.  
  
JM: Uh huh. Jennifer, who is Barney the Dinosaur?  
  
J: A man in a purple suit.  
  
JM: Correct! Lorraine, what would happen if someone were to travel east across the International Date Line a few times in one day?  
  
L: They'd go back in time?  
  
JM: Nah. Time travel isn't possible. The answer was, "I'm not a geography teacher, what makes you think I'd know?" Marty, is pork red or white meat?  
  
M: It's a mixture, which is why it's pink.  
  
JM: Right. Ted...  
  
T: Some crazy driver wearing Nike shoes just crashed my brand new Mercedes Benz with his weird looking DeLorean going at the speed of 87 mph and I demand compensation!  
  
Timer: TEET!  
  
T: EXCELLENT!  
  
(Applause)  
  
JM: I can't believe it! Someone actually managed to bank money... okay, anyway, the round is over and it's time to vote of The Weakest Link!  
  
Miscellaneous voice from somewhere: With all her answers wrong, Lorraine is the weakest link. Doc, George, Jennifer and Marty are the strongest links. Ted, however, has amazingly managed to bank some money. Will that save him? We'll see...  
  
JM: Ok, It's time for yet another commercial break. Don't go away. We'll be right back.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Review time... 


	3. Round 3, here we go

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own BttF. Not at all. By the way, are there any members of the BttF cast and/or crew here on fanfic.net? Just wondering... if you are one of them, kindly reveal yourselves through the reviews. *Receives lotsa reviews by a bunch of imposters; the real guys review and are mistaken for imposters*  
  
Back to the Future: The Weakest Link  
  
Jaina McFly: Once again, welcome back to TWL. The contestants have currently banked a total of $100. Bad luck for the sponsors. Display your votes, please.  
  
B: Marty  
  
D: Jennifer  
  
G: Jennifer  
  
J: Doc  
  
L: Jennifer  
  
M: Biff  
  
T: Doc  
  
JM: Doc, why Jennifer?  
  
D: She voted off Clara.  
  
JM: Ok...George, why Jennifer?  
  
G: Clara paid me to do it.  
  
JM: Um, what's with all the bribing stuff? Never mind... Marty, why Biff?  
  
M: Family matters.  
  
JM: Ok, and Ted, why... oh, alphabetical order, right?  
  
D: My name is Emmett!  
  
T: Same thing, dude!  
  
JM: With three votes against her, Jennifer is the weakest link. Goodbye. (J leaves)  
  
(Offstage) J: How could Clara do such a thing? George is going to pay for this, I swear.  
  
JM: And it's on to Round 3! Start the clock. Doc, what are kiwi fruits?  
  
D: The eggs of the kiwi.  
  
JM: Yup. George, is it illegal to bury dead pets on public ground?  
  
G: I suppose so.  
  
JM: REALLY? *Checks answer* Oh oh. Yeah. Um, Lorraine, give a physical description of Obelix.  
  
L: Fat.  
  
JM: Uh huh. Marty, if you see yourself fading from a photograph, what is happening?  
  
M: The photograph is getting old.  
  
JM: Right! Ted, define the word, 'Excellent'.  
  
T: EXCELLENT, dude!  
  
JM: Correct! Biff, are you male or female?  
  
B: Male.  
  
JM: Yup. Doc, why does Darth Vader wear a mask?  
  
D: He has asthma.  
  
JM: Yeah! George, what is your favourite movie?  
  
G: Star Wars.  
  
B, D, L and M: TRAITOR!  
  
JM: Ok... Lorraine, who is 'The One'? Anakin Skywalker, Neo Anderson or Jet Li?  
  
L: None, because they're all male.  
  
JM: Correct! (Ducks thrown eggs from male audience) Ow... Marty, what is the difference between R-E-A-D and R-E-A-D?  
  
M: One is in the past tense.  
  
JM: Right. Ted, what is 'Back to the Future' in Chinese?  
  
T: I don't learn Chinese, dude!  
  
JM: Hui dao wei lai. Hah. Doc, in Star Wars, how come the Jedi never use the Force to switch off their opponents' weapons?  
  
D: Those Star Wars guys are weird.  
  
JM: Right. George...  
  
G: Some crazy driver wearing Nike shoes just crashed my brand new Mercedes Benz in his weird looking DeLorean going at the speed of 87 mph and I demand compensation.  
  
Timer: TEET!  
  
Audience: EXCELLENT!  
  
*Applause*  
  
JM: =S I can't believe it! That's the second time someone actually managed to bank money... got to make the banking sentence longer for the next game. Anyway, it's now time to vote off The Weakest Link!  
  
Miscellaneous voice: Biff, Marty and Ted are the weakest links, if you really want to know. Doc is the strongest link, but of course that never changes anything...  
  
JM: As usual, we'll take a short break here. You know what to do...review and we'll continue with Round 4!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. Round 4 on the way

Disclaimer: I don't own BttF, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
To Lisa Fagan: Thanks for answering the one of the greatest questions in movie history. Oooh, MJF same height as me... YOU MEAN MARK HAMILL'S 5'9''? NOOOOOO.... How can he how can he how can he HOW CAN HE BE TALLER THAN ME, HUH? Ok, never mind....where did you find the info from, anyway? I know bttf.com has cast and crew stats, but starwars.com don't have anything. I checked. Next question: Who is shorter, Gimli or Yoda? (  
  
Back to the Future: The Weakest Link  
  
JM: Hi again. Okay, display yer votes.  
  
B: George  
  
D: Ted  
  
G: Biff  
  
L: Ted  
  
M: George  
  
T: George  
  
JM: Ok. Biff, why George?  
  
B: His son trashed my car with manure. Twice.  
  
JM: Fine, whatever. Doc, why Ted?  
  
D: I've decided that I don't like him.  
  
JM: Uhhuh. Marty, why George?  
  
M: Sorry Dad, but Jennifer paid me to do it.  
  
JM: THAT'S IT! From now on there shall be NO MORE bribing in this show! Man, you guys.... Anyway, George, you are the weakest link. Goodbye.  
  
(G leaves)  
  
G (offscreen): I can't believe it! My own son! How could he... I've got this feeling Ted's gonna win. They're all biased towards him. Trust me. I mean, his questions are all so easy!  
  
JM: Yay! Round 4! Start the clock. Biff, describe a toilet.  
  
B: Small, cramped, dirty, smelly...  
  
JM: That will do. Doc, why was it that in Pt 1 and 2 the date the DeLorean left for the future was 26 Oct, but in Pt 3 the date it came back to was 27 Oct?  
  
D: The writer was getting confused?  
  
JM: WRONG! The answer was: 'It's just a movie.' At least, that's what my mother said. Lorraine, continue the sentence. 'It's a bird! It's a plane! It's...  
  
L: A flying DeLorean?  
  
JM: Yup. Marty, name a phrase thieves sometimes use to con you into giving them money.  
  
M: Save the Clocktower!  
  
JM: Right! Ted, what happens when you flush a toilet in an airplane?  
  
T: It's contents enter the atmosphere and fuses with water droplets to form acid rain, dude!  
  
JM: EXCELLENT, dude! Biff, if there was one thing you could say to Marty, what would it be?  
  
B: Hey McFly! I hear you've got purple underwear!  
  
M: You....  
  
JM: Ok.  
  
M: Since when did The Weakest Link have open-ended questions?  
  
JM: Since I started hosting games. Doc, using the formula where if a=b and b=c then a=c, what can be assumed if Santa Claus=fat and Barney the Dinosaur=fat?  
  
D: Santa Claus=Barney.  
  
JM: Right. Lorraine,  
  
L: Some crazy driver wearing Nike shoes just crashed my brand new Mercedes Benz in his weird looking DeLorean going at the speed of 87 mph and I demand compensation.  
  
(Long pause)  
  
L: Um, so what's the next question?  
  
JM (looking up): WELL?  
  
Timer: TEET!  
  
Person controlling timer: Oops. Sorry.  
  
JM: What d'ya mean, sorry? That's $700 we just lost! D'you know you can buy a FLUTE with that amount of money? Sheesh... Er, anyway, it's now time to vote off the weakest link!  
  
Miscellaneous voice: Since nobody votes according to who really is the weakest link, I shall not waste my breath.  
  
JM: Ok, I gotta go now. When we come back, we'll see who gets voted off this time. Bye. (Runs out)  
  
M: Hey! Where's she going?  
  
MV: To her other game. You know, Star Wars: The Weakest Link.  
  
M: Oh.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. And yet another is sent off

Disclaimer: I don't own BttF. If I did...er...never mind. All the questions are mine except the third one, which I got off an email.  
  
Back to the Future: The Weakest Link  
  
JM: Ok, I'm back! Display yer votes.  
  
B: Marty  
  
D: Biff  
  
L: Marty  
  
M: Ted  
  
Ted: Biff  
  
M: This is heavy.  
  
JM: Uh, Lorraine, why Marty?  
  
L: He should be at home studying, no playing pointless games like this.  
  
M: Hey!  
  
JM: Ted, why Biff?  
  
T: He insulted the toilets, dude!  
  
JM: Ookay... um, we got a tie here. So lets do this in alphabetical order. Biff, you get to choose. Well?  
  
B: Sayonara, McFly.  
  
M: NOOOOOOOO!.... WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ALPHABETICAL ORDER? HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY DO THIS IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER????? *hyperventilates*  
  
JM: Marty, you are the weakest link. Goodbye. (pause) Hey, you know something, when you yelled 'NO' you sounded a bit like Luke Skywalker... you look kinda like him from the back too and... *gets glared at* Ok, ok! I get the point.  
  
M (Off screen): *runs off to measure height with Luke Skywalker*  
  
JM: Yay! Round 5! Ooh, four people left, $900 banked... Okay, start the clock. Biff, what are flying fish?  
  
B: Fish that fly.  
  
JM: Right. Doc, give an example of a tongue twister that can be found in a science textbook. And say it really fast.  
  
D: Maltose is broken down by glucose by maltase, lactose to glucose and galactose by lactase, sucrose to glucose and fructose by sucrase.  
  
JM: Yeah! Lorraine, why should you be scared of a therapist?  
  
L: Therapist = the rapist.  
  
JM: Yup. Ted, what is 'Back To The Future' in French?  
  
T: I don't learn French, dude!  
  
JM: Too bad then, dude. Retour Vers La Futur. Uh, Biff, are dinosaurs all extinct?  
  
B: No. There's still Barney.  
  
JM: Right. Doc, why does Jar Jar Binks wear a skirt in Episode 2?  
  
D: I told you, those Star Wars guys are weird.  
  
JM: Uhuh. Lorraine, describe the movie 'Evolution'.  
  
L: The longest shampoo ad ever.  
  
JM: Yeah. Ted, what is 'Back To The Future' in Al Bhed?  
  
T: DUDE, I don't learn Al Bhed! (Pause) Wait a minute, wasn't that the language in FFX...?  
  
JM: Maybe. What DO you learn then?  
  
T: ENGLISH, DUDE!  
  
JM: Ok, I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, the answer was Pylg Du Dra Vidina. I think. Biff, if 'shut up' means 'keep quiet', does 'shut down' mean 'start talking'?  
  
B: Uh, I guess so.  
  
JM: Ok. Doc, should you go back in time on reclaimed land?  
  
D: No, unless you know how to swim.  
  
JM: Right. Lorraine, in 'The Truman Show', did they also film Truman while he was bathing, and if they didn't, why didn't he use that time to escape?  
  
L: Um... pass.  
  
JM: Actually, I don't know either. Ted, what is 'Back To The Future' in English?  
  
T: o_O Dude, I consider that an insult of my intelligence and refuse to answer.  
  
JM: Fine, whatever.  
  
Timer: TEET!  
  
JM: Hey! Guess what? No one tried banking money this time! Yay! So... yeah, its time to vote off the Weakest Link. Bye for now. I need the loo. *dashes out*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... Please REVIEWWWW!!!  
  
I'm kind of stuck here, as I don't know whom to vote off next. :S Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. Though I don't promise to follow them..... 


	6. Round 6 Finally

Disclaimer: Blablabla I don't own BttF.

Back to the Future: The Weakest Link Chapter 6

JM: Okay, I'm baaaaaaack! Contestants, display your votes. Thank you.

Ted: Dude, that sure was one long toilet break!

JM: *stares* I had a stomachache. I ate nine mini chicken wings for lunch today. (a/n: Really. I did. Times like this I wonder why I'm still so underweight.)

T: Oh. Okay.

JM: Um, you're supposed to display your votes.

Biff: Biff

Doc: Biff

Lorraine: Ted

Ted: Lorraine

JM: O.O Um, Biff, is there any reason why you voted yourself off?

B: I did? What do you mean I… *looks down* Oh ****!

Censorship Guy: Beep.

B: I was just writing my name for fun! I forgot to erase it… wait, let me change…

JM: Sorry, that's against the rules. You can't change your vote.

B: IT'S NOT MY VOTE, ******!

Censorship Guy: Beep.

JM: Biff, you are the weakest link. Goodbye.

B: NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! IT'S A CONSPIRACY, ALL OF IT!

(The men in white coats appear and drag him out, screaming.)

B: NOOOOOOOO!

(Cut to a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. Luke Skywalker is sitting and meditating, when suddenly a long, drawn out 'no' reaches his ears…)

Luke: What the… HEY! That's MY line!

(Cut back to BttF: TWL)

JM: Okay, so on with Round 6… start the clock. Doc, name two rodents associated with the BttF cast.

D: Stuart Little and one of Willard's rats.

JM: Yup. Lorraine, continue this phrase. 'E.T….'

L: …Phone home.

JM: Correct! Okay, Ted, name the sequel of 'The Mummy Returns'.

T: The Daddy Returns, dude!

Audience: EXCELLENT!

JM: Yeah. Maybe I should suggest that to Universal Studios… Doc, one plus one is?

D: Two.

JM: Correct! O.O Wow, your Math is good. Lorraine, BttF was almost renamed…

L: Pass.

JM: Spaceman From Pluto. Uh… Ted, state the number of Michael J. Fox shows my country's TV stations have screened from August last year to now and their titles. In the order they were shown.

T: Dude, I don't know where you live!

JM: Too bad then. Just guess. Someone said that all your questions were too easy, so I'm trying to prove them wrong.

T: Okay… 8?

JM: O.O How'd you know that?

T: I guessed, dude! That's the number of letters in my name! 

JM: O…kay… Titles?

T: Back to the Future 1, 2 & 3, The Frighteners, The American President, For Love or Money, Doc Hollywood, Casualties of War. (a/n: I think there was one more, but I can't remember. Either way, I SWEAR there's a MJF fan in the TV station somewhere.)  
JM: *stares suspiciously at Ted for a LONG time * Okay… yeah, correct. 

T: EXCELLENT!

JM: *gives occasional suspicious looks at Ted* Next question… Doc, who is Elrond's alter ego?

D: Agent Smith.

JM: Yup. Lorraine, if all the world's a stage, where does the audience sit?

L: They stand.

JM: Yeah! ^_^ Ted, give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart.

T: Because then there'd be no one to clean the toilets, dude!

JM: That's a lousy reason but never mind. Doc, knock knock.

D: Who's there?

JM: Right.

T: Dude, what kind of question is THAT?

JM: A question is a question is a question. Lorraine, who's my favourite composer?

L: John Williams?

JM: Good for you. I might have killed you if you didn't know that.

T: *gulps*

JM: *doesn't notice Ted* JOHN WILLIAMS FOREVER! =D =D =D *screams like a fangirl* *starts a JW fan club with Irish Bug and Lady Baggins of the Shire* *all scream together in B-flat Concert* ^_^ Ahem. Ted, Dark Helmet is Lone Starr's…

T: Father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate. I've watched Spaceballs, dude!

JM: Fine, so have I. Doc, continue the following. Zyxwvut…

D: …srqponmlkjihgfedcba.

JM: Yeah! Lorraine, you are traveling through another dimension. A dimension not only of sight and sound but of the mind. A journey through a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination. There's a signpost up ahead. Your next stop is…

L: The Twilight Zone.

T: *hums TTZ theme*

JM: Dude.

T: Huh? What?

JM: Stop that.

T: Oh. Okay.

JM: Next question. Ted,

T: Some crazy driver wearing Nike shoes just crashed my brand new Mercedes Benz in his weird looking DeLorean going at the speed of 87… *pauses to take a breath*… miles per hour and I demand compensation.

Timer: TEET!

T: EXCELLENT!

Audience: *cheer*

JM: What d'you mean, 'excellent'? You got the banking phrase wrong! It's 'Some crazy driver wearing Nike shoes just crashed my brand new Mercedes Benz in his weird looking DeLorean going at the speed of 87 miles per hour and I demand compensation.', not 'Some crazy driver wearing Nike shoes just crashed my brand new Mercedes Benz in his weird looking DeLorean going at the speed of 87… *pauses to take a breath*… miles per hour and I demand compensation.'

T: What's the difference, dude?

JM: Five words.

T: Bogus.

JM: Okay, anyway that's the end of Round 6. It's now time to vote off… The Weakest Link!

Miscellaneous voice: Since it doesn't matter who the weakest link is, I shan't bother telling you. *pause* This job is good. I get paid for doing nothing.

Miscellaneous voice #2: All right then… YOU'RE FIRED!

Miscellaneous voice: Huh? What? I was just joking!

JM: Bye for now! I got to go, but I'll be right back. *runs off* *slams straight into a wall* Ow… *gets up again, goes out the door and falls down the stairs.*

TO BE CONTINUED… Please review! ^_^


	7. New contestant here

It's BAAAAAAACK! =D (finally) This is such a fun fic. Especially since I'm writing it at the same time as the Star Wars version and characters run from one to the other…

For those of you wondering about They've Got Mail, the next chapter should be up… soon.

Disclaimer: You know.

Back to the Future: The Weakest Link – Chapter 7 

JM: Yay! I'm back! Display your votes!

Doc: Lorraine

Lorraine: Ted

Ted: Lorraine

JM: Um… forget you two, let's cut this short.  Ted, why Lorraine?"

T: Because I haven't voted for her yet, dude!

JM: Fine, whatev…

*Marty Jr. runs in*

Everyone: *stares*

JM: What're you doing here?

M Jr.: I dunno… this guy in a flying DeLorean told me to get in and brought me here…

D: MARTY!

Everyone: *stares at Marty who's hiding in a corner*

M Jr.: You mean he's … *stares* Wait a minute, you look kinda famil…

M: NOOOOOOOOO! *runs*

~-~-~

Meanwhile a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, Luke Skywalker is sitting and meditating when a long drawn out "No" reaches his ears.

Luke: Aw man! Not AGAIN! That's MY line, all right? *grrr…*

~-~-~

JM: Uh, do you want to join or what? I think we can squeeze in one more; they're a lot of empty seats around.

M Jr.: Okay… what am I supposed to do?

JM: *goes through rules and banking phrase* Geddit?

M Jr.: Yeah, I think so.

JM: Right.  Lorraine, you are the weakest link. Goodbye!

L: *leaves*

Everyone: *waves goodbye*

JM: On to Round 7! Start the clock, dude!

T: Yeah!

JM: Doc, what is pepsinogen?

D: Pepsi + Vitagen.

JM: Yup! MJ, if you're happy and you know it…?

M Jr.: Clap your hands? 0.0 *wonders what he's doing in this stupid game*

JM: Yeah! Ted, why did Marty McFly cross the road?

T: Because he's a chicken, dude!

JM: Yeah! (a/n: I got that one off bttf.com) Be glad that he's not here or you'll be dead by now.

M Jr.: Hey! My father's not a…

JM: *ignores him* Uh, Doc, what are you doing in this stupid game? 

D: Good question.

JM: Right.  MJ, spell it.

M Jr.: I-T?

JM: Yup! ^_^

M Jr.: 0.0 *really wonders what he's doing in this stupid game*

JM: Ted, where's that smiley face jacket of yours?

T: Here, dude! *shows smiley face jacket*

Audience: Oooooooh…

T: *bows*

JM: Doc, how much did I get for my science exam?

D: Somewhere between 0 and 100.

JM: 0.0 How'd you know that?

D: Magic.

JM: *stares* Uh huh… MJ, if I squish an ant, what do I get?

M Jr.: A squished ant? 0.0 *really, REALLY wonders what he's doing in this stupid game*

JM: Yep.  Ted, do you know who Neo Anderson is?

T: Who's that, dude?

JM: Never mind.  Doc, can you jump off a 100-storeyed building and survive?

D: Well, if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.

JM: Right. MJ, 1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1=?

M Jr.: 1? 0.0 *really, really, REALLY wonders what he's doing in this stupid game*

JM: Yeah! Wow, you're smart. Ted…

T: Some crazy driver wearing Nike shoes just crashed my brand new Mercedes Benz in his weird looking DeLorean going at the speed of 87 mph and I demand compensation.

Timer: TEET!

T: EXCELLENT!

Audience: *cheers*

JM: *bangs head repeatedly on table in agony* NOOOOOOOOOO!

~-~-~

Meanwhile a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, Luke Skywalker is sitting and meditating when another long drawn out "No" reaches his ears…

Luke: QUIT THAT! IT'S _MY_ LINE, OKAY? _MINE!_ *seethes*

~-~-~

JM: *stops* Did I hear something?

Crickets: *chirp*

JM: Nope.  Okay then, vote off the weakest link. Bye! *runs off to Star Wars: TWL*

TO BE CONTINUED… Please review!  
Oh, and one more thing… I don't know who to vote off next, so it will be determined by you!  Just state there in your review who you want voted off next (Doc, Marty Jr., Ted) and the one who gets the most votes will be kicked off. Thank you! ^_^

Irish Bug: Dude, you just won the award for the shortest review ever! =D

Wildmage42: YAY! =D JOHN WILLIAMS! *screams some more* ^_^ Uh, you like the censor guy? Okay…

Faolcrop and Buttercup McFly: If you want him off, you have to vote again this time.

~B2tC~: Thanks for your review! ^_^

Lisa Fagan: Thanks for reviewing! Yup, I read yours too…

Dragonkiller: Okay, okay, I updated! 

Imogen26: You wanted more? Here it is! ^_^


End file.
